It is typically important during a surgical procedure that a surgeon be able to view a surgical site so as to ensure that the surgical procedure is being performed correctly. However, there are many types of surgical procedures in which the surgeon is not able to see the surgical site. For instance, laparoscopic or endoscopic surgical procedures, in which a surgeon accesses a surgical site through very small incisions, prevent the surgeon from viewing the surgical site.
One method for performing surgical procedures of this type is to employ surgical devices that include arrangements for indicating the position of components of the surgical devices while in use. For instance, a surgical device for such a surgical procedure may include a remote status indicator that provides an indication of the position of a component of the surgical device. By knowing the position of the components of the surgical device, the surgeon may determine if the surgical device is being operated correctly during the surgical procedure. A remote status indicator may provide this information to the user via a LCD indicator which is coupled to an electromagnetic sensor. For example, a surgical instrument may include an anvil portion and a staple, blade and reservoir (SBR) portion. The surgical instrument may detachably couple to an electromechanical driver device via a shaft. The surgeon advances the shaft and the SBR portion of the attachment into the body cavity. The base of the anvil portion and the outer edge of the SBR housing may include an electromagnetic sensor which is coupled to the LCD indicator of the handle, thereby permitting the surgeon to know the position of the anvil and the SBR during the surgical procedure.
Another method for performing surgical procedures of this type is to employ a video camera or the like. For instance, various types of cameras may be configured to be inserted through an incision in a patient and into a surgical site. Such cameras provide video data of the surgical site during a surgical procedure, thereby allowing the surgeon to see the surgical procedure taking place in real time. However, because of the small size of the incision, once one of these cameras is inserted through an incision and into a surgical site, it may be difficult to maneuver. In addition, these cameras provide only a single view of the surgical site. If the surgeon needs to change the view of the surgical site, e.g., to examine the surgical site from a different angle, the surgeon typically is required to remove the camera from the first incision, to make another incision in the patient, and to reinsert the camera into the second incision.
For example, surgeons utilize various surgical instruments for inter-abdominal, inter-thoracic and other similar surgical procedures. Typically, surgeons desire to perform these procedures using minimally invasive surgical techniques. In an endoscopic procedure, for example, a small incision is made, e.g., in a patient's abdomen, etc., and an endoscope is inserted therein in order to view the body cavity in which the surgeon intends to perform the surgery. These types of surgical procedures typically require the use of an endoscope which enables the surgeon to obtain a view of the body cavity and the manipulation of a surgical device used during the surgery. Many times, the surgeon inserts both the endoscope and the surgical device either through the same incision or may use separate incisions for each device. In most surgical procedures using an endoscope, a member of the surgical team may continuously monitor the positioning of the endoscope in order maintain a suitable view of the body cavity and the manipulation of the surgical device.
Another problem that is experienced by conventional surgical imaging systems is that they do not provide an image that is adequately stable. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,423, which is expressly incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, describes that, in conventional surgical imaging systems, movement of a camera typically causes undesired changes in the image that is eventually displayed to and viewed by a user, e.g., surgeon.
Thus, there is a need for an improved surgical imaging device that is configured to provide image data of a surgical site for display to a user.